Visitas
by Bipi
Summary: El día en que llegan las almas es. México de sus papeles se debe deshacer. Sin embargo, la Catrina querida una visita le debe hacer. ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO. (A este paso le creeré a mis padres que algo me fumo y ni cuenta me doy...)


**Aclaración y Advertencias: **A ver… Lo primero, esto salió de un viaje a la playa + reflexionar sobre la muerte y lo que pasaría si pasa lo que pasa en este fic + unas buenas piñas coladas y vino. Así que ya saben. Oh, el título y el summary son muy mierdosos, así que agradezco a quien quiera que se haya pasado por aquí TwT

OoC: Es mi primer fic de Hetalia(aunque estoy segura que este es el fandom donde me la voy a pasar, tal vez), entonces mi manejo de los personajes de Hidekaz es espantoso, pero así, súper horrible. Crack?: Sí, lo admito, está tan extraño que es como crack XDU. OC´s (tres, dos no son míos). Malas palabras XD y varios modismos(me disculpo por eso n_nU). Ah, y yaoi, un poquitín.

Oh, y sobre si hay palabras o cosas que no entiendan a parte de las pocas que puse en las notas, pueden preguntarme en sus reviews(si quieren dejar, claro). Tampoco sé cómo es la casa de México, aquí la hace a mi convenencia XDU

**Disclairmer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al/a la genialísim- Himayura Hidekaz (alguien dígame por favor si es hombre o mujer XDU). El aspecto de este OC de México y otro OC (haré spoiler si digo cuál XD) le pertenece a chaos-dark-lord de DA (la personalidad y eso ya es mío). Sólo uno de los tres OC´s que hay es mío.

**Pairings?: **RusMex. Pero es más insinuación que otra cosa, no es el tema principal de este fic XD, pero me fue inevitable poner aunque fuera un poco. ¿Y otra semi-pairing sorpresilla? Owo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**VISITAS**

Primero de Noviembre.

El día del inicio de una de las celebraciones más mexicanas, si no es que la suprema. Día para conmemorar especialmente a los niños y al mismo tiempo conseguir lo necesario para prepararse para esa misma noche y el día siguiente.

Un joven de cabello negro azulado, eterna sonrisa entre lo natural y lo sarcástico, alto, ojos extraños que varían entre el rojizo y el anaranjado y un buen formado cuerpo se pasea entre los mercados, buscando lo necesario para su propio altar, costumbre en cada una de las casas. Ese día, lleva un inusual traje negro, junto con un paliacate alrededor de su cuello, para evitarse preguntas, más que nada. Son esas razones las que hacen que la gente lo mire de reojo, a veces extrañados.

Finalmente, un delicioso olor inunda sus fosas nasales y se acerca a un puesto atendido por una señora de avanzada edad. El hombre mira las delicias y finalmente toma una en especial.

-¡Esto es lo único que me faltaba! ¿Cuánto va a ser, señora? –le sonríe.

Ella contesta con el precio, viendo con curiosidad al joven que acaba de tomar uno de los panes de muerto que vende. El jovenazo se pone a buscar el dinero en sus bolsillos.

-¿Vas a trabajar, mi´jo?

-¿Hm? –entrega el dinero a la señora- Después de armar el altar en mi casa, sí.

- Que tengas un feliz día de muertos mañana, mi'jo. –dice ella a modo de despedida.

-Igualmente, ¡gracias!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un último puño de flores de cempasúchil y da por terminada su tarea. De estar en cuclillas, se para y se estira. Da un quejido y deja la canastilla de mimbre en alguna mesita cercana. Pone las manos en las caderas, observando el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

-¡Ya está listo!

Sonriente, los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, mejor conocido como México, se acerca al gran altar que su espaciosa casa le ha permitido hacer. No hay ninguna foto, quitando todo lo necesario que debe de haber en tradicional altar. Pero México mejor que nadie sabe para quién es esa ofrenda. Ser una nación no le prohíbe rememorar a personas importantes, su gente… y tener seres queridos, familia…

Desvía la mirada al reloj y hace una mueca. Están marcadas las 6:32 de la tarde.

-Oh, mier… -suspira- Me llevé toda la tarde en esto. Adiós a mi noche haciendo papeles, carajo –lloriquea.

Va a su oficina y se sienta en el escritorio, dispuesto a deshacerse de una pila de papeles no demasiado grande.

-Bueno, mejor ahorita que mañana, cuando se pone mejor –se dice a sí mismo, en auto-consuelo.

Ya va por la mitad, a eso de las nueve de la noche, cuando tocan a la puerta del estudio. Con un gesto de fastidio, México se levanta. Fue bastante claro con su jefe al decirle que no quería absolutamente nada de molestias y quejas durante esos dos días. Ni en el día tres, de hecho.

Llega a la puerta, la abre y el fastidio desaparece en un instante. Sonríe e invita pasar a la persona parada en el umbral de la puerta. O más bien, al esqueleto portador de un elegante vestido victoriano y gran sombrero de estilo francés. La muerte mexicana.

-¡Catrina, amiga mía! –sonríe México-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que andarías por algún panteón celebrando con las almas y los vivos. La fiesta empieza hoy, de todos modos.

-Eso hacía hasta hace un rato –contesta ella, con aire risueño- Pero no te vi por ningún lado.

-Acabando aquí con los deberes, ya sabes –suspira él, en gesto lastimero- Pero bueno, qué descortés, ¿un cafecito, tequilita? –ofrece él saliendo del estudio con toda la intención de irse a la cocina.

La Catrina sale tras él, con la impenetrable sonrisa que su aspecto le da.

-Lo iré a buscar yo sola. Pero antes…

-No puedes hacer eso, vamos, eres mi invi… -México se tapa la boca para enmudecerse- ¿Sí?

-No vine hasta acá nomás para saludar, ¿sabes?

-Pero si lo haces siempre, casi todos los días –arquea una ceja, extrañado.

-Sí, pero hoy precisamente, niño, no vengo sólo por eso.

México pone un rostro escéptico.

-'Ta bueno, 'ta bueno, ¿'tonces pa´qué?

La muerte mexicana suelta una risilla y camina en dirección contraria. La nación chasquea la lengua, roda los ojos y la sigue, preguntándose por qué tanto misterio. Pasan por un pasillo y México, conociendo su casa a la perfección, se da cuenta que van a la sala principal. Se detienen en las puertas de ésta última.

-¿Y bien?

-No seas impaciente, niño –la muerte le da un zape.

-¡Oye!

-A ver, niñito, esto queda entre nosotros –México pone mirada interrogante, confuso- Mira, incluso para mí es difícil sacar a alguien del Mictlán(1)…

-Catrina, se supone que eso hiciste hoy a mediodía.

-¡Que escuches! –otro zape.

-¡Oh, pues, ya está!

-Sí, ya sé que eso hago –la elegante muerte se cruza de brazos- Pero no con todas las almas.

-¿Qué? ¿A quiénes de mis gentes no dejas que vean a sus seres queri…? –la penetrante oscuridad de las cuencas de su amiga basta para callarle de nuevo- Ok, ok. ¿Y a quién no sacas, entonces?

La huesuda mujer se queda callada.

-¿Catrina?

-Agradece que hago esto. Esta vez es excepcional y no se repetirá en mucho tiempo. –México sólo se dedica a oírla, sin entenderle nada- Soy demasiado blanda contigo.

-Catrina, ¿de qué chingados estás hablando? –bufa el joven país- A ojos internacionales, que te sientes en mi mesa y en la de mi gente a diario no es ser blanda.

-Sabes que me refiero a momentos cruciales de tu historia, ¿verdad?

El otro finge un pequeño puchero.

-Bueno, te decía –continúa la bien vestida muerte-. Considera esto como el regalo que no te di tu cumpleaños pasado.

-¡Ah, sí, es cierto –se acuerda México-, no me diste nada, gacha(2)!... –de la nada, se queda en silencio, mirando con recelo a su amiga de añales atrás-. Un momento, ¿qué puede haber en el Mictlán pa´regalarme?

Por primera vez en la noche, la Catrina ríe, divertida. Como respuesta, abre las puertas de la sala y señala al interior.

México, extrañado por su silencio, mira dentro. Instantáneamente se queda sin aire, en shock.

Ya no tiene el gran penacho; la piel de jaguar que antaño adornaba sus hombros había desaparecido también; incluso la ropa puesta era normal y actual, por mucho que la persona quien la usa en ese momento mantiene los botones de la camisa azul cielo abiertos. Sin embargo, la piel morena, el cabello azabache liso y negro poco más abajo de la altura del mentón, así como el gesto eternamente serio y maduro permanecen como siglos atrás.

-C-Catrina, ¿q-qué te dije de ponerme alucinógenos en el agua que tomo?

-Dirías tú, "¡saluda, chingao!" –dice la Catrina totalmente entretenida, empujando a la joven nación dentro de la estancia- Bueno, yo iré a buscar lo que me ofreciste –y dicho y hecho, la muerte se fue, dejando las puertas abiertas.

El silencio reina.

-¿E-Es posible…? –musita México dando pasos lentos hacia la figura en el centro de la sala- No puede ser…

-México.

El aludido siente un escalofrío pasar por su columna. La grave voz que le llama, aquella que oyó por última vez hace tantísimos años ya… sin duda, es la misma.

-¿P-Papá?

Imponente como solo él, el gran Imperio Azteca sonríe ampliamente como pocas veces lo hizo en vida, después de cada glorioso triunfo en su consolidación como el más poderoso.

México de inmediato parpadea, sintiendo los ojos humedecérsele. Sonríe de la misma manera también, y sin poder resistirlo, corre y se lanza a abrazarlo. Azteca corresponde, emocionado también.

-Oh, papá, papá Azteca –susurra México no cabiendo en sí de la felicidad- Oh, de verdad eres tú.

A México le asaltan los recuerdos de los interminables días junto a su padre, cuando no era más que un pequeño. Los días en que se la pasaba sentado en sus fuertes piernas, observando la increíble ceremonia de sacrificio para los dioses. Los días que entrenaba con él, cuando le enseñaba sobre la historia de las diversas tierras, cuando lo acompañaba en sus visitas familiares por medio de guerras. Rememorando esos fantásticos días. Desde la llegada de España y su independencia de él tuvo que repetirle al mundo miles y miles de veces que ya no era un niño. Pero justo en ese instante, desea volver a serlo, volver estar al cuidado de su papá y que los conquistadores no lo encuentren jamás.

Por otro lado, el Imperio hace más fuerte el agarre. Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta, notó que su hijo, ese pequeño que jugaba por las calles de Tenochtitlán(3), ese pequeño que se la pasaba con un jaguar en los brazos, ese pequeño que encontró ya no era más un niño. Se había convertido en una nación, un adulto aunque joven país. Pero ahora, entre sus brazos, tembloroso, le vuelve a parecer frágil, indefenso, como si no hubiera crecido nada. Quizá sea simplemente porque de todos modos sigue siendo mayor que él.

-Oye, no sólo es tu hijo, ¿sabes?

México gira la cabeza bruscamente, sin separarse ni un ápice de su padre.

Y helo allí, en la puerta, el que alguna vez fue el gran Imperio Maya. Éste no se tomó la molestia de ponerse camisa, pero sí un pantalón ligero. Tampoco tenía las ropas tradicionales con las que México lo vio por última vez. Bien sabido es que Maya es mayor que Azteca(4), pero su aspecto lo denota apenas vagamente. Como el Imperio que abraza a México, su complexión es fuerte y bastante buena, aunque su tiempo de gloria y poderío fue anterior al de Azteca(4).

-¿Papá Maya?

Maya siempre fue más suelto que el otro imperio, así que de la leve sonrisa pintada en sus labios pasa a una igual de amplia.

Azteca libera a México y éste pasa a repetir el emotivo momento con su otro padre. El Imperio menor se acerca y los abraza a ambos, con México justo en medio.

Un perfecto reencuentro familiar.

Hasta que el timbre empieza a sonar insistentemente.

-Puta madre –suelta México de inmediato.

-¡Yo abro! –se oye canturrear a la Catrina.

-Ay, no –México se deshace del agarre de sus padres, los cuales están desconcertados-. ¡Catrina, no!

Una exclamación de sorpresa y algo de miedo y la nación sabe que es demasiado tarde. Suspira.

-Papás bellos míos, espérenme tantito –les dice el país a los imperios, riendo nerviosamente, para después irse a la entrada.

En la puerta, el rubio de ojos esmeralda, el país de Inglaterra, está paralizado con la visión de la calavera andante frente suyo. Detrás, las demás naciones visitantes van poniendo expresiones desconcertada o, en su mayoría, de terror: Alemania, Italia Veneciano e Italia Romano, España, Rusia, Canadá, Japón, China y Francia.

-Oh –dice la muerte simplemente, observándolos.

-Catrina, te dije que no abrieras.

Ésta ríe y se adentra en la casa de nuevo, ignorando totalmente al mexicano.

-M-México, ¿q-qué…? –intenta cuestionarle el inglés- ¿Q-Quién…?

-'Orita se la presento. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues… -empieza España- …yo los invité, para que vieran cómo celebras el día de muertos.

-Pero es mañana, ¿por qué desde hoy?

-Diferencia de horarios.

El mexicano suspira por enésima vez. Repentinamente, cae en la cuenta de quién le habla.

-Oh, mierda –sonríe y pasa nerviosamente una mano por su cabello- ¿Q-Qué crees, España? Que no puedo tenerlos aquí en este momento.

-¿Por qué, _mon Mexique? _–interroga entonces Francia, acercándose y pasando un brazo por sus hombros- Tu casa es espaciosa y yo sólo vi a tu amiga, que tiene muy buen gusto, por cierto.

Un aura asesina y amenazantes ojos violetas se clavaron en la figura francesa. Francia, disimuladamente, soltó a México, recordando entonces lo unido que era este último con la gran Rusia.

-Es que ya tengo visitas –se excusa el más joven-. Entonces…

Estados Unidos, que se había mantenido sospechosamente callado hasta ese momento, empuja a México y entra.

-¡Yo soy el héroe, y al héroe jamás se le niega la entrada!

-Tú… ¡pinche gringo! –exclama México, furioso- ¡Sal ahora!

El estadounidense ríe estruendosamente, ignorando olímpicamente a su vecino del sur.

-Puff… Pos ya qué, pásenle –hace un gesto con la mano y roda los ojos. La naciones van entrando y México, por precaución, se los lleva al otro lado de la casa, a su amplio comedor- Y aquí se me quedan, ya vengo.

-¿Ese es el trato que nos das? –reclama muy indignado él el inglés-. ¿Y tus supuestos otros invitados?

-Calma, _Anglaterre. _Deben estar en otra parte.

-¡Exacto, exacto! Y tengo que decirles que llegaron, espérenme. –raudo y veloz, los deja, volviendo a la sala.

-¿Qué la pasará a México? –pregunta Rusia al aire- Se veía nervioso.

-Ni idea-aru –suspira China, sentado a razonable distancia del ex-soviético- Ni siquiera normalmente dice algo-aru.

-¡Por eso yo tengo que salvarlo siempre! –grita Estados Unidos, completamente seguro.

Todos, incluso el tímido canadiense, ponen una expresión de obviedad. Todos saben perfectamente lo que el mexicano piensa de las "ayudas" del norteamericano.

-¿Salvarlo? –se mofa la muerte mexicana, llegando al comedor. Más recuperados del anterior shock, los países la miran esta vez con curiosidad y extrañeza- Por tu culpa, niño estúpido, he tenido que cuidarlo para que no entre en crisis emocional. Otra de las muchas que le has dado.

-¡No es cierto! –el rubio hace un puchero.

-Los lentes en tu cara lo muestran.

El resto de los países miran a otro lado, disimulando mientras Estados Unidos se amedrenta, sin nada para replicar.

-Ah, es cierto, qué olvidadiza soy –sonríe la fiestera muerte- Un gusto a todos, soy la muerte, mejor conocida como la Catrina en estas fechas.

-Entonces, señorita, ¿dónde obtuvo tan buenas ropas? –cuestiona Francia en ese momento.

-Oh –la elegante muerte le sonríe al francés- Me las dio una persona que lo amaba, señor Francia.

-Claro, ¿quién no ama? –vanidoso como él solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por mientras, una vez México los dejó solos, los Imperios se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la grandísima sala.

-¿Viste lo grande que está? –suspiró Maya, con emoción- Nuestro niñito ya es todo un país –tomó las manos de Azteca, como buscando su apoyo- ¿Verdad que sí? Ya no trae ese jaguarcito de siempre.

Azteca, que nunca fue de mucho afecto, sólo de se dejó agarrar.

-Sí, creció bastante.

-Se ve listo, fuerte, ¡y es mejor amigo de Mictecacíhuatl(5)!

-Lo sé –asintió el serio azteca-. Aunque yo no me acostumbro a estas ropas extrañas.

-En eso tienes razón, no he soportado lo que llaman "camisa".

-Si me la cierro, me ahogaré.

Así los encontró México, discutiendo sobre actualidad, nuevos tiempos y distintas cosas que su intriga había captado cuando llegaron a mediodía con el resto de las almas.

-México, hijo, ¿quién era? –pregunta Maya.

-Pues… -les sonríe aquel quien criaron- Más naciones, vinieron pa´l festejo de mañana.

-¿Otros países? –interroga el imperio menor en esta ocasión- ¿Cuáles?

-Bueno, papi Azteca, ¿sí sabes que todavía ni el día de muertos es y hoy no es el día de venir y madrearte países, verdad?

El Imperio Azteca, comprendiendo para dónde van sus palabras, frunce el ceño. El Imperio mayor le imita.

-¿Insinúas que ese monstruoso reino está aquí?

-Sí, pero, miren –México va y se sienta en las piernas de su padre mexica, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Son tiempos de "paz", la conquista y la colonia ya pasaron y ya no me importa. Así que les pido, por favor, no me maltraten a España.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Pues de quererlo como a ti… -duda un instante, no sabiendo a qué se refiere precisamente- Pero aprecio sí que le tengo, como a muchas más personas.

-Pero todas las cosas que hizo contra ti, a las gentes que nacieron en nuestras tierras… -quiere reclamar Maya todavía.

El hijo de ambos niega con la cabeza y les sonríe dulcemente.

-Les juro por todo los dioses que todo ha quedado en el pasado.

Azteca y Maya se miran brevemente, con gravedad. Su pequeño no les miente en absoluto, están seguros. Dubitativos, asienten.

-Bien, nos comportaremos.

-Muchas gracias.

La joven nación se levanta y les indica que le sigan.

-Por cierto, hijo, dijiste más naciones –comenta el Imperio Maya.

-Ah, pues está el G8, junto con España y el sur de Italia.

Como era de esperar, los Imperios no le entienden.

-Bueno, ya se los presento –ríe divertido, acomodándose con gesto vago el paliacate- Nomás espérenme.

Los detiene a un lado de la puerta al comedor, para esconderlos unos momentos. México entra y les sonríe, más animado y sin rastro de los nervios de antes. Contagiados de la evidente alegría de la nación azteca, corresponden la sonrisa.

-Les voy a presentar a mi otros invitados pero, España, por favor, no te mueras –advierte sin borrar la sonrisa-, no quiero problemas justo ahora.

-Pues vale –le contesta el español, extrañado.

-¡Papis, ya pueden pasar!

Los imperios se asoman, examinando con sus serias y astutas miradas a todos los países sentados en la mesa destinada para doce personas, ocupada por sólo diez. Pero ambos pares de ojos se clavan en otros verde esmeraldas, pertenecientes al castaño España. Los demás no entienden qué sucede, no saben realmente quién son las dos personas paradas en la puerta a un lado de México ni por qué España se pone más blanco que el papel.

-M-México… -susurra España, casi con terror- Son…

-Sí… Señores –dice a los presentes-, les presento a mis padres, el Imperio Azteca y el Imperio Maya –los señala con el mentón conforme va diciendo sus nombres-. ¡Vienen de visita por estos días!

-Así que es tregua –anuncian ambos solamente al español.

-V-Vale… -España trata de recordar que alguna vez, sin importar si fue poquísimo tiempo, pudo convivir con al menos uno de ellos-, pues… hola de nuevo.

-¡Por dios, esto está más muerto que yo! –comenta con aburrición la calaca- México, las gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, tu regalo.

-Ah, sí –se acuerda, se pone entre los dos imperios- Gracias por dejarme ver a mis papás, Catrina.

-Oh, entonces ellos son tus padres, México-kun –habla Japón.

-¡Sip! Papi Azteca, papi Maya, les presento a Japón, un buen amigo.

Así es como va presentando a los países con los imperios. Japón hace varias preguntas con bastante interés, y los morenos responden educadamente. China oye con sorpresa la edad a la que llegaron ambos y suspira pensando en lo rápido que fueron esos jóvenes a la hora de volverse poderosos, no sin la brutalidad. Francia, lógicamente, observa detenidamente los cuerpos de los dos: uno sin camisa, otro con ésta abierta; susurra un "los apruebo" antes de presentarse con su típica sonrisa galante. El cuento se repite con Inglaterra, Canadá, hasta llegar a los Estados Unidos.

-Este es el pinche gringo –dice México con normalidad. El estadounidense de lentes abre la boca para replicar y el heredero de los imperios bufa- 'Ta bien, él es Estados Unidos de América, mejor conocido como el pinche gringo.

A diferencia de con los demás, incluso con España, con quien se portaron amablemente, Azteca y Maya se acercan al norteamericano, mirándole con un extraño enojo.

-Mictecacíhuatl nos ha contado tus aventuras con este niño, hijo –informa Maya- Y te puedo asegurar que no es de nuestro agrado.

-Ay, pos… -el mexicano se ríe nervioso, habiendo olvidado que Catrina es también platicadora hasta por los codos(6)- No es que me caiga súper mega bien a mí tampoco, pero calmados, ¿está bien?

-¿Y lo que llevas en el cuello? –señala Azteca con suspicacia-. Es su culpa, ¿no es así?

A México se le congela la sonrisa y Estados Unidos permanece sin cambiar de expresión. El resto de los países ni un ruido se atreven a hacer sabiendo también qué oculta la más joven de las naciones presentes bajo el paliacate: una larga cicatriz en el cuello.

-S-Sí, pero… -inhala profundamente, recuperando el color- Ya pasó.

Azteca mira un tanto más de cerca al estadounidense.

-Maya –llama al otro imperio- ¿No se parece un poco a…?

-¿Hm?... Ahora que lo veo, sí, un poco.

-Sin embargo también se ven muy diferentes(7).

-Sabes cómo es esto.

Las naciones, incluso el propio México, sólo oyen intrigados la conversación, pero ninguno pregunta.

El hijo de los ancestros palmea las manos.

-Bueno, bueno –estando de pie para poder ir rodeando la mesa e ir presentando a cada uno de los países, México abraza por detrás a Rusia, quien permanece sentado- Y éste es la gran Federación de Rusia, mejor conocido como Rusia.

-Es un gusto conocer a los padres de Meksica.

Los Imperios hacen un gesto para corresponder el saludo, repentinamente recelosos por la cercanía de México con el recién presentado. México, notándolo, les sonríe.

-¿Y saben? ¡Nos llevamos tan bien como ustedes dos!

De haber estado bebiendo algo, los Imperios se ahogan.

-¿Cómo? –Azteca frunce el ceño de forma amenazadora-. ¿Quieres decir que…?

-Sí –el más joven ladea la cabeza, con el mentón sobre la corinilla del albino, sonriendo ahora más con burla por la expresión en los rostros de sus antiguos padres- Como mejores amigos.

La mirada de una milésima de segundo que dirige su hijo a la mesa, más precisamente a cierto estadounidense les basta a Maya y Azteca para saber por qué les anuncia así su relación con el país ruso, si bien ya han captado que hay algo más ahí debajo. Lamentablemente ni para ellos está claro.

Mientras eso sucede, Estados Unidos, con la mirada fija en la escena, vuelve a sonreír ampliamente como siempre, como si nunca hubiera estado planeando salvar a su vecino del ex-soviético por medio de ciertos métodos. Francia está totalmente atento viendo que los asuntos se tratan sobre "relaciones" pero ve que ni así puede confirmar lo que tanto sospecha. Los demás ven la situación sin tomarle demasiada importancia, porque bien sospechado se lo tienen. No es como si les interesase demasiado, quitando todas los asuntos políticos, puesto que nada de la cercanía de México y Rusia les afecta demasiado y no pasa de eso: una relación más personal que unida por las economías, como es el caso del mexicano con el estadounidense.

Terminadas las presentaciones, México les sonríe a todos, preguntándoles si han cenado. Aunque realmente no le interesa su respuesta porque pronto empieza a servirles comida, ya que él mismo estuvo ocupado con los papeles y desde la comida de inicio de la tarde no ha probado ni un bocado.

Se deleitan con algunas de las delicias mexicanas, comportándose extrañamente calmados viendo cómo el mexicano les explica a sus supuestos padres cómo comer con los cubiertos o sin ellos, dependiendo del platillo. De alguna manera, por mucho que los Imperios frunzan el ceño hasta parecen tiernos por las preguntas que le hacen a su hijo.

-¿Qué es un tenedor?

-¿Y esto para qué se usa? –sosteniendo una servilleta.

-Ah -dice probando el mezcal-, de esto sí me acuerdo(8).

Así continua la cena, entre maldiciones, peleas insignificantes, risas, anécdotas, pláticas y explicaciones.

-Bueno –anuncia México con un bostezo- Tengo habitaciones suficientes para todos, se las enseñaré.

Una vez hecho, se estira y le diga a sus padres que le sigan, mira a los demás países decidiendo en qué cuarto quedarse.

-Oh, no importa que queden cuartos sobrando –insinúa-. Sólo no hagan mucho ruido, por favor, que su servidor necesita dormir –medio bromea, sin quedarse a mirar las reacciones- Oh, y Rusia –agrega, sintiendo una penetrante mirada violeta clavada en la nuca-, te invitaré un buen tequila luego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aprovechando… -empieza México ligeramente inseguro, ladeando la cabeza, una vez que llega a su cuarto junto con los Imperios-…¿qué tal si… pues… duermen conmigo?

Maya arquea una ceja y sonríe levemente, mirando a su hijo. Azteca se le queda viendo fijamente. Ambas cosas provocan una sonrisa amplia, no sin cierto nerviosismo, en el mexicano.

-Si no quieren, no, y…

-Está bien –dice Azteca.

Maya se acerca y abraza a México.

-Ni de niño pediste algo así –ríe un poco-. Por supuesto que sí. Después de todo, mañana nos vamos.

Finalmente, acomodados en la cama, con el menor en medio, México se abraza a Azteca, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, y Maya lo abraza por la espalda.

Mientras intentan conciliar el suelo, ambos Imperios abren los ojos notando algo. Un temblor en su hijo. Éste se aferra fuertemente al Imperio Azteca, como si no quisiese dejarlo ir, y un sollozo ahogado basta para que Azteca y Maya se miren a los ojos unos instantes, para después reconfortar a su hijo sin dudarlo ni un instante.

No hay necesidad de palabras. Tampoco es como si lo supieran, pero tal vez sólo sea que aunque su hijo parece tener muchos amigos, también es reservado. Tal vez sea la alegría contenida de verlos. Tal vez se desahogue por el dolor de distintas cosas: lo que ha tenido que soportar en su historia o no tenerlos cerca. O tal vez sean todas esas razones juntas, ni idea.

Cuando la respiración de México se ralentiza y su cuerpo se tranquiliza, los Imperios saben que por fin ha caído dormido.

-Azteca –murmura el mayor-, me alegra haberle pedido esto a Mictecíhuatl.

-A mí también –contesta, acariciando el cabello de su heredero e hijo: México.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTAS**

(1)Mictlán: Lugar de la mitología mexica o azteca inferior a la tierra (una especie de inframundo) donde iban a parar las almas, todas sin excepción alguna, sin hacer distinción de rangos ni riquezas. Básicamente es eso. Hay más sobre esto, pero no me voy a poner a dar lecciones de mitología mexica XD

(2)Gacha: es un reproche, como "mala".

(3)Tenochtitlán: Capital del Imperio Mexica o Azteca.

(4)Maya mayor que Azteca, y el tiempo de gloria: Sinceramente, esto no lo he investigado bien, pero tengo entendido que así fue.

(5)Mictecacíhuatl: La Señora de la muerte y la reina del Mictlán. En este caso, el nombre que le dio Azteca a la Catrina.

(6)Hablar hasta por los codos: Hablar mucho, bastante, al punto de casi fastidiar.

(7)Se parece a…: ¿A quién creen que se parece Estados Unidos? XD

(8)Azteca recuerda el mezcal: Ni siquiera investigando pude saber si era precisamente el mezcal o el pulque u otra bebida -.-

Repito, cualquier otra duda en los reviews.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como han podido comprobar, sin sentido alguno y totalmente feo n_nU Pero a quien deje su humilde opinión se lo agradeceré nwn Oh, y si encuentran cualquier error también pueden hacérmelo saber, gracias.

Una cosa más, ¿quieren alguna especie de continuación o extra? Hay un 99.9% de posibilidades de que no lo haga, pero bueno... avisados están. XD


End file.
